nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
New Dawn
'New Dawn '''is a storyline created by guygombaa. It stretches over multiple games, featuring three full length 'campaigns', that make up the full story. One focuses on the Aspect Crew as they try to survive the apocalypse and discover their greater purpose. The next features the Origins Crew as they travel through the new timeline in order to stop the apocalypse. The final storyline has the TranZit Crew escaping to the new timeline in the aftermath of Buried. The events of the storyline overall happen directly after Origins, with Samantha's changes to the timeline drastically damaging reality. This storyline considers all maps from "World at War", "Black Ops" and "Black Ops 2" to be canon. The events of "Black Ops 3" are also canon, but occur in another universe as an immediate result of Samantha fracturing reality. The fates of the Ultimis crew from that timeline still occur, but they are never killed by their Primis counterparts. In this alternative reality, the zombie outbreak of Origins was contained by European soldiers until 1942, at which point it was ended by three nuclear blasts which also wiped out France. Four new outbreaks occured at Nacht Der Untoten, Veruckt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese, but were contained by American soldiers Banana, Smokey, Tank and Peter 'Hammer'. Group 935 and Division 9 continued research, but eventually ran out of funding in 1987, causing a schism that saw the majority of the group disband. The Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo of this reality escaped in the portal created by Samantha, where they met Dr Monty. After learning of Montys plans, which did not include their universe, they began a quest to hide their reality from his power. Due to Samantha's inteference, when the Primis crew left reality they left behind 'Shadows' of themselves, which became the Ultimis characters. Ultimis Richtofen discovered the truth of his nature and was driven mad, dedicating himself to destroying his timeline to restore order. Dempsey returned to America, where he valiantly served for the rest of his life. Nikolai returned to Russia where he eventually died in the battle of Stalingrad. Takeo was betrayed by the Emperor and subjected to cruel experiments on Zetsubou No Shima. The three separate groups are also referred to as three 'micro-storylines', one for each. The Aspect Crew's storyline is called The Cycle, the Origins Crew storyline is Past Evils, and the TranZit Crew's storyline is called Lost. Maps ''Krankenhaus der Toten 'Krankenhaus der Toten '(German: Hospital of the Dead) is the first map in this storyline. It depicts the Aspect Crew as they first meet up in an American hospital that was being used to treat the infected before being overrun. Through the main easter egg, Heartstopper, they are able to leave the hospital. It features two new perks, Doktor Vodka and Athletes Ale, as well as three new wonder weapons: the Wonder Waffle AE-7, Cath'tei'anon and the Surgeon. It features both modern and classic weapons, and shows insight into American research of 115. Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit 'Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit '(German: Memory of the past) is the second map in the storyline. Having met up with a group of survivors, the Aspect Crew must travel to an old museum to secure safety. Through the main easter egg, Something New, they learn how to continue and find a teleporter hub. It features one new perk, Collision Colada. It also features a few new wonder weapons. It features weapons from various eras, each pertaining to an exhibit within the museum, and reveals the purpose of the Aspect Crew. Mertvaya Kletka 'Mertvaya Kletka '(Russian: Dead Cell) is the third map in the storyline, and the first for the Origins Crew. They have arrived at an abandoned Russian labour camp, and they must unlock the secrets hidden there. Through the main easter egg, Red Line, they learn more about 3rd Arm, a Russian sub-group of Group 935. It features a new mechanic, Signature Weapons. It also features one new wonder weapon, the Krasnyy Shtorm-1. Finally, it features a new buildable, the Custom Comrade. It mainly features classic weapons, and gives insight into Viktor Samarov's background. Boggabilla 'Boggabilla '(Aboriginal: River/Swamp) is the fourth map in the storyline. Now able to continue their journey via teleporters, the Aspect Crew arrives in Australia to retrieve Elizabeth's soul shard. Through the main easter egg, Spirit Walk they gather the first soul shard and learn more about their journey. It features a new mechanic, Dream-time. It also features two new wonder weapons, the Bushwhacker and the Hunters Fate. It also features two new builadbles, the Cleansing smoke and the Spirit Bomb. Finally, it features one new Perk-a-Cola, the Koala Kola, which allows the player greater climbing ability. It features old and new weapons, and explores Elizabeth's background. Fractured '''Fractured '''is the fifth map in the storyline, and the first for the TranZit Crew. After the events of Buried, they find themselves stuck inbetween the timelines, unable to remain in one time for too long. They must escape and return to reality. Through the main easter egg, Timeless, they are able to return to the current timeline. It has a new Perk-a-Cola, the Timely Tonic. It features a new mechanic, the Time Machine which replaces old weapons with new ones. It also has two new wonder weapons, the Warriors Blade and the Timesplitter. It also features a new Buildable, the Quantum Defibrillator. It features weapons from various times, and drastically alters the TranZit crew. Revisited Maps Though exact details have yet to be announced, some maps from previous games will be returning as DLC with new features, easter eggs, storylines and weapons to give further background into current events. Weapons Trivia * The idea of featuring three major groups in one big storyline was chosen to avoid the need for several smaller plot-lines running concurrently. * Mertvaya Kletka was originally Mertvaya Mashina (The Dead Machine) and was set in an abandoned Russian facility instead of a Russian prison. Category:Guygombaa Category:Guygombaa's Storylines Category:Storylines Category:New Dawn